A Doctor's Appointment Meanwhile Back Home
by Zanica Black
Summary: This is what was going on back at Shigure's house during my other story, A Doctor's Appointment. Read that one first. This one is as mature if not more mature than that one. Hardcore Lemon. Don't like, don't read. YukiShi, Implied HariShi and HariKyo R


**A Doctor's Appointment; Meanwhile Back Home...**

"Yuuuuuuuukiiiiiii, are you in the dining room?" I called loudly, "I hope you haven't fallen asleep with your yaoi-muffin Kyo in there like you did last time Tohru and I were both out at the same time!"

As I finished speaking I slid open the paper door just in time to see Kyo and Yuki collide.

Judging by the faint blush on Kyo's face and the angry expression on Yuki's, I think it's safe to conclude that Kyo had leapt up to run away to the roof like he did every time I teased the two of them like that, and that Yuki had jumped up to come shout at me for being such a moron like he always does.

But apparently they'd had to pass each other before they could safely perform their routine reactions and apparently they had not been able to walk past each other without smacking into each other.

"Don't touch me you stupid cat. You're always in the way. Can't you ever do anything right?!" Yuki snarled at Kyo, a glare settling itself upon his face as he slid a foot behind him into an aggressive stance.

"W-What?! You ran into me ya damn rat!" Kyo growled back after a moments hesitation, his slight blush quickly turning into an incensed flush as he also shifted to a fighting position.

I winced, those two better not start breaking my house…

"Kyo, Yuki, calm down! Ehhh, I was only kidding, you know, as in I was joking? As in the way I always act?"

Gaining no response, I chuckled nervously, "Guys?"

"Move before I make you." Yuki stated quietly, deadly calm entering his voice.

"What?! Why the hell should _I _move?!" Kyo asked in his loudest, most obnoxious "I'm so angry I'm about to pee my pants" voice.

In about five seconds flat Kyo was on the ground in the middle of my smashed table staring in surprise up at Yuki and cradling his left arm to his chest, a bruise already forming across his cheekbone. Yuki stood above him, breathing hard and absolutely glaring death at Kyo.

I stared gloomily at the fragments of my table.

"Yukiiiii," I whined with my best puppy dog look, "You broke my table, I had some good memories with that table and now it's gone!"

As I spoke I noticed Kyo glance toward me for a split second and a bit of his blush returned as he turned his stormy gaze to the floor next to him. I wonder what that meant, does he know about my "good memories" with that table involving Hatori? I pushed that thought aside for further examining later.

I rolled my eyes and quickly paced to the phone, making a quick call asking for someone to come and take Kyo to Hatori for his arm to be examined, then walked back into the room to find Yuki gone and Kyo still sprawled in my table remains.

I got him to the front of the house just as a sleek black car pulled up and two of Hatori's assistants jumped out to guide Kyo into the back seat, as they drove away I waved cheerfully until they were out of sight and then my face dropped into grim displeasure.

Yuki needs to learn to control his temper, I can't have him breaking my furniture and walls with Kyo's body every few days! I simply can't afford it!

I bounded off to find Yuki and nearly ran right into him in the kitchen. He stared at me, anger evident in his stare.

"Watch where you're going mutt."

My face settled into an irritated glare and grabbed his arm tightly, towing him towards my room.

"Oh how you wound me Yuki-kun, but regardless of how much it pains me to hear my favorite housemate, well favorite _male _housemate anyways, call me such nasty things we are going to have a little chat. Right now."

I roughly forced Yuki down onto my futon and glared down at him.

"You will not break my furniture. You will no-"

"If you continue to provoke me I will continue to-"

"No. Yuki shut up. I'm not finished. This is my house and as long as you are in it you will abide by my few simple rules. Now as I was saying, you will not break my walls or doors. You will learn to control your temper enough so that if you wish to fight with someone you will take it outside, not by throwing someone _through _my door- by walking like a civil human being through it."

He glared up at me through those long eyelashes of his and said softly, "Only if you stop making those damn jokes."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Yuki, it's all in good fun! Besides if it didn't have some element of truth in it, it wouldn't bother you so much!"

He made a small sound of protest but I laughed and continued grinning, "Who could resist his turbulent rusty eyes and sunset colored hair? Or what about that golden tan, who couldn't wonder how far it extends?"

His eyes widened in disbelief then seconds later narrowed in suspicion. It was then that I realized I'd unwittingly paraphrased a line from his diary and realized that I was in fact in deep shit. Very deep shit.

I barely had time to brace myself before he smacked into me and I stumbled back into the wall, pinned there by a very very furious rat.

"Tell me you didn't do what I think you did." Venom dripped from his voice and I decided to go with the lighthearted approach.

"Do what? Read your diary? Of course not! That would be terrible!"

He slammed a fist into my jaw and I tasted blood. Ouch.

I noticed him draw his fist back to hit me again and quickly took action. Snatching his fist right out of the air, I grabbed his other arm and forced him backwards. I had the chance to observe his startled expression just before we toppled over onto something soft and squishy. Oh, haha, my bed.

He started to struggle as we hit the mattress and I pinned him effortlessly. So the boy thinks I can't fight just because of my whimsical nature? I think I've sufficiently proved that assumption wrong…

Suddenly Yuki stopped flailing and trying to shove me away, he went still and just turned his head to the side. I noticed his eyes were glittering slightly and his breathing was shuddering.

"Yuki?" I whispered questioningly.

A single tear leaked out and ran across the bridge of his nose before he tried to blink the tears back. He wouldn't look at me.

"What's wrong with me." He muttered, unshed tears making his voice gruff.

"What are you talking about Yuki?" I asked, confused.

"Aren't a big enough freak already?! Do I really have to add to it with this?! I'm a boy who turns into a rat, who wears dresses when classmates ask me to, who doesn't know how to become friends with people. I see the beautiful girl who lives with us as a mother figure instead of the attractive teenage girl she is. Do I really have to complicate it all with adding 'the boy who wants to jump his enemy' to the list?!"

I listened silently until he trailed off. I'd read his diary, but only one page. I had no idea he was this torn up about it, well I mean I figured he was confused and irritated about it but I didn't realize it was to this extent.

I gently released the pin I had him in and slipped my arms around his waist, hugging him close as I laid my head on his shoulder.

"You're not a freak Yuki. You're just you, that's all you can be. Que sera sera, what will be will be. You'll be attracted to who you'll be attracted to, there's nothing you can do about it."

Yuki sighed and buried his face in my hair. This is kind of strange, I guess he's let his guard down.

"I think I'm gay."

I laughed and raised my head to look him in the eye, "If you were gay, that'd be okay! I mean, cause, hey! I'd like you anyways."

He stared at me suspiciously, "Shigure, isn't that a song?"

My grin widened comically, "It just might be… Heheh, anyways. I'm bi, you think you're gay, Ayame _is _gay, Hatori's bi like me, Haru has admitted to loving you on several occasions, Momiji makes a practice of running about in pink and girls clothing, Ritsu is a transvestite. I'm beginning to wonder if anyone in this family IS 100 straight."

"You're bi?" Yuki asked in surprise.

I raised an eyebrow, "I assumed you knew, I'm pretty sure Kyo's seen Hatori and I in a compromising position on that table you broke earlier, I just guessed that you and Tohru knew as well. We don't generally make that much of an effort to keep it secret…"

I trailed off as Yuki leaned up and tentatively pressed his lips to mine.

Well this is certainly a shocking new development.

"Yuki," I breathed against his lips as my eyes involuntarily fluttered closed, "what are you-"

"Shigure," He whimpered pleadingly, "I need you, I need this."

My eyes opened and our gazes locked.

"Please." He whispered.

I lifted a hand from his waist and slowly stroked the side of his face, trailing a finger along his jaw.

"Okay."

As we kissed again he still wasn't sure of himself, our kiss was hesitant and halting as he felt out this new experience. When he seemed comfortable enough with what we were doing I slipped my tongue along his bottom lip and he gasped a little in surprise. Being the opportunistic bastard that I am, I used his gasp as a chance to invade his mouth. I gently engaged him in an unusually sweet, well unusual for me, french kiss and continued my slow pace until he grew bold enough to attempt to push the action back into my mouth.

I smirked into our kiss and began to kiss him more aggressively, ignoring the sharp stinging coming from the cut in my lip, and he rose to the challenge, fighting with me for control of the kiss. I bit his lip, swirled my tongue around one last time, then harshly broke the kiss, trailing kisses down his jawbone and the side of his neck.

When he arched his neck to give me more room I slowly licked a path up from the hollow of his throat to just below his chin. I felt the soft moan through his throat and softly nibbled on the edge of his jaw as I swept my hands under his shirt, popping all the buttons off to get his shirt open.

He started to make a sound of protest, Yuki always was rather meticulous about his clothing, but I shut him up with a lick and a nibble in just the right place. The sound that was meant to be a protest burst forth as a gasping moan and his fingers scrabbled around on my back, finding the belt to my yukata and ripping it in two as he pulled it out of the loops holding it shut.

I shrugged it off as I undid his belt and as I was pulling the belt out of the loops he was unbuttoning and pulling his pants off.

He halfway rose, wrapping an arm around the back of my neck and pulling me back in for another frenzied kiss. By the time we pulled apart for a breath my boxers were gone and his were resting somewhere around his knees. I froze and glanced down at the unsure hand resting loosely around my cock.

"Is this… okay still?"

I looked up at him, he was gasping, his pale complexion flushed , his normally immaculate hair mussed, lips kiss swollen and wondered if he thought I could actually say no to him.

I gave a breathy laugh and ducked my head into the crook of his neck with a groan as his hand tightened around me and began to slowly but steadily jerk me off.

His fingers were raining feathery light touches along my shaft, once and a while dipping into the slit at the head to collect small droplets of precum to lubricate his hands path. I could feel my orgasm coming closer and closer with each caress and reluctantly I pulled away, I didn't want this to end quite yet.

He looked at me questioningly and without a word I slipped down his slim body, smirking up at him as I poked my tongue out and licked just the very tip of his cock. His whole body shuddered and his hips jerked lightly as all the breath went out of him in a short puff.

I licked him from base to tip several time carefully watching his face and enjoying the expressions of pleasure flitting across it. The third time I got to the tip, instead of going back to the bottom to lick all the way up again, I wrapped my lips around the head and sucked all of him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the ridges and pressing it into the little dip on the back of the head.

A loud moan tore itself from Yuki's throat and he helplessly thrust his hips up, forcing his cock back down my throat.

He tugged on my hair insistently, I hadn't even realized he'd had a grip on my hair till now, and I allowed him to pull my head up from his lap.

"M-more, I want… I need… more." He gasped, nearly incoherent. I reached into my nightstand to retrieve my always ready bottle of lube and slicked my fingers.

I looked up and caught his gaze, "Are you sure?"

He groaned and spread his legs, nodding. I prepared him as quickly as possible, reassuring his uncomfortable questioning looks with calm comforting looks of my own.

An idea came to me suddenly, I flipped us over so he was lying on top of me and pulled his legs up so that he was kneeling over my hips. He looked at me and waited for me to show him what to do.

I grasped his hip with one hand and my cock with the other guiding him into the right position and explaining to him that now he would be in control of the pace, he could decide how rough or gentle it would be.

I raised my other hand to his hips as well and he braced himself by wrapping his long fingers around my biceps. Our gazes locked for a second and then both of our eyes fluttered shut as he pressed down, slowly but steadily, until I was completely sheathed inside of him.

His grip on my arms tightened to bruising pressure as he pushed himself back up and roughly slammed himself back down, earning loud raucous moans from the both of us. I began to buck into each of his downward thrusts and within five minutes, every time he came down I was seeing white bursts of light behind my eyelids and moaning like a whore.

His movements became more sporadic and I could tell he wouldn't last much longer, I helped him keep moving by tightening my grip on his hips and pushing him up after he slammed down.

He groaned loudly and his whole body tensed as I pushed him back up, the tightness dragged at my cock like it wanted to keep me there. White light enveloped my vision, eclipsing the view I had of Yuki, head thrown back, hair wildly messed up, flushed and panting.

I yanked him back down harshly as I came, feeling hot splatters on my chest and stomach and realizing he was cumming as well.

I opened my eyes just as he was coming down from his orgasm and saw him mouth Kyo's name silently.

He collapsed down onto my chest breathing hard, and I looped my arms loosely around his waist.

"Thanks."" He murmured sleepily.

"Heh, I should be thanking you, that was very very good. Very good." I murmured back, gathering him into my arms.

"What are you doing?" He asked me, forcing one eye open.

"I'm taking you to your bed." I laughed, "I don't think you want to explain to the others why you're in my bed naked."

"Good point." He laughed quietly.

The rest of the journey to his room was made is silence but as I was covering him up he said one last thing.

"Shigure. Don't… Don't tell anyone. About me and my wanting to jump Kyo. Okay? I'm still not… Still not quite okay with that… I'm still angry with myself over the object of my attraction but, thanks to you, I'm vaguely okay with maybe being gay now."

"I won't tell a soul, except maybe mentioning to Hatori where the bruises on my arms are from and why. I don't think he'd be too happy with me if he didn't understand."

"Well I doubt Hatori will tell anyone, especially that stupid cat… Goodnight Shigure."

"Goodnight Yuki."

**...Later...**

"Shigure…"

"Yeah Hatori?"

"What are these bruises on your arms, and why is your lip split?"

"Er… Well you see… Hey, wait a second… Hatori is that a hickey?? And why are there scratches on your back??"

"…"

"Hatori?"

"I asked you first…"

"Well you see, Yuki was upset and he… I dunno it just sorta happened and I couldn't say no…"

"I see… Kyo was upset too and he… well… I couldn't exactly say no to him…"

"Oh… Forgive me?"

"Only if you forgive me."

"Then we're good."

"Let's sleep."

"Mmkay…"

A/N..::.. Hey guys… It's been a while since I've updated anything so I thought I'd write something for all the fans of my other fruits basket stories. R & R please? Oh yeah, that time when Yuki calls shigure out for using song lyrics? That's from the song If You Were Gay, from the musical Avenue Q.


End file.
